


The last Dragon

by Silentmew



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Igneel has a special request for Natsu





	The last Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Writing on request so please be kind

Natsu lay back in his bed, hand coming up to rub his massive bump, shifting in discomfort as another wave of pain gripped him. “Igneel,” he whispered. “Where are you? I thought…. I thought you’d be here. It hurts so much.” He closed his eyes, collapsing into himself as he gripped his middle. “Igneel!”

He remembered the day Igneel had asked him to bare the egg. “Because you are the last true dragon.” He had whispered when Natsu asked, his forked tongue flicking at Natsu's ear, blowing hot air onto his exposed flesh. Natsu hadn’t replied nor had he resisted as Igneel pulled away his cloth pants, keening as his forked tongue ventured lower to his hole, stretching him with care. Natsu writhed under the touch, breath hitching and back arching as his body hummed with pleasure. He closed his eyes, reaching down to stroke himself in time with the thrusting, slurping tongue.

Natsu whined as the tongue withdrew with a lewd slurp followed by an audible pop. “Please… more,” Natsu panted. “Daddy please.”

“All in good time Natsu, enough if that, can have you finishing early,” Igneel instructed, removing his hand from his dick as he lined up.

Natsu looked up, propping himself on his elbow, gasping as he saw Igneel's cock, thick as his thigh, lining up to his hole. “Ah Igneel….,” he said nervously as Igneel rubbed the head across his ass, teasing him. It felt good and Natsu needed more, longed to be filled, desperate for contact. He felt the head of Igneel's cock find his hole, rutting against him softly, the tip slowly spreading his ass. Fear suddenly gripped Natsu. “Daddy please, its my first time. Its to big, it won’t fit, please. You’ll hurt me. Daddy please.”

“Justin lay back and breath.” Igneel commanded with a tender voice. “You’re doing very well. Just let me take care of the rest. You’ve grown so big Natsu, what a man you’ve become, so beautiful.” As he spoke he began to press in, slowly, carefully entering Natsu.

He felt the tip slip inside, spreading him wide. “God it’s so big. Daddy!” Natsu screamed. The head squished to fit as it slid in deeper. The stretch was incredible. “Ahhh Daddy. So big. Feels…. good… so… ah… so good. More, I want more.”

“Pace yourself Natsu, there’s no rush,” Igneel whispered. He pushed in inch by inch for what felt like an eternity until he was sheathed as deep into Natsu as he could fit. He pulled out slightly, pushing back in, repeating the motion again and again, faster every time until he had worked up a good speed.

Tears stung Natsu’s eyes as Igneel rutted into him, the burning in his ass turning to pleasure. He groaned hard at the incredible stretch, as wave after wave of heat rusher his body. He could feel the tip of Igneel's dick grow into a knot stretching him further. Another lump forming at the base, pushing up into Natsu with every rut. New fear racked Natsu as he felt the new lump pressing for entrance into his hole. It was hard and much to big, bigger even then the cock embedded in his ass, it was never going to fit. He needed to tell him, to scream, but no sound came out. The orb was starting to stretch him now, hard and round and much to big. Igneels thrusts were becoming harder, forcing it up until it dropped heavy into Natsu’s stomach followed by a hot rush of liquid filling him to the brim, Igneels knot keeping it from leaking out. Natsu looked down at himself, mildly horrified to see his distended stomach and the clear motion as Igneels dick rutted so deep into him he could see it through his abdomen. That was all Natsu could take as he released over himself, spreading strings of white over his well earned abs. They lay there together a moment until the knot shrank enough for Igneel to with draw, releasing a rush of fluid with it.

“You did well. Are you hurt?” He asked, curling his body around Natsu, licking the mess from his exposed skin.

Natsu shook his head, trying to catch his breath and gather enough strength to speak. “I….. I’m fine… I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while,” Natsu replied. He raised a hand to his belly feeling the orb under his skin. “What is…. what did…”

“It’s a dragon egg Natsu. Nine weeks you will give birth to a brand new dragon, our progeny. I can’t wait to see you round with my offspring. You will be a wonderful mother,” Igneel coed, stroking Natsu’s hair with a claw. “I love you Natsu Dragneel.”

Igneel had vanished after that, leaving Natsu laying helpless as he lay in his bed. But he would be back, Natsu was sure of it, this time would be just like when he was a kid, maybe it would take a while but Igneel would be back.

“Natsu? Lisanna called.

“Here Lisanna,” he called in response.

She entered his room, gasping when she saw him. “Oh god Natsu!” She cried. “Look at you! You’re so much worse! Tell me how I can help.”

Natsu groaned and shifted again, the weight having dropped into his hips and now baring down baring down on his ass. “It’s coming now Lisanna, ‘gasp’ you need to… ahhh.. need to get out of… ahh ‘gasp” … go Lisanna, you don’t need to see this.”

“No silly, I’m staying, even if it’s just to hold your hand and help you through this. But first I think we need to get your pants off to make things easier,” she replied. Natsu wanted to protest but it was already to late as she hooked her fingers around his trousers and pulled them down. “Oh wow Natsu I can see it!”

“That’s great Lisanna, could you stop looking and… ahhh… gods… Igneel!” Natsu screamed as another powerful contraction gripped him. Lisanna grabbed his hand, letting him squeeze far to tightly. 

“I think you need to push Natsu. It’ll make it go faster,” Lisanna suggested.

Natsu nodded his agreement, bearing down hard against the pressure in his ass, feeling the egg move further down and again. The stretch was even more intense then when Igneel had been inside him. Natsu fell back panting, skin drenched and body wrecked from effort.

“It’s almost out Natsu, you can do this, one more ok?” Lisanna said.

Natsu reaches down between his legs, clearly feeling the egg half hanging out of him, he knew she was probably right. Half sitting up he bore down harder then before, spreading his legs wide as he was able to until the egg fell from him with a loud thud. He passed out after that. When he came to his arms were wrapped around an egg with pink and deep red markings tendrilled across it, an arm draped across his waist. He turned to see Lisanna fast asleep and smiled. His attention turned back to the dragon egg he was holding. Nine weeks to deliver then egg, but how long would it take to hatch Natsu wondered. He hoped Igneel would be proud when he came home. 

“I love you to Igneel.” Natsu whispered into the sky. “May we meet again soon.” With that he allowed himself to drift back to sleep, thoughts of his days with Igneel in his head and dreams of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
